Discusiónes
by MariiDii
Summary: Mabel simplemente no entendía ¿porque se molestaba por una estupidez? obviamente la actitud que tomo su hermano no le gusto y cuando le respondió a gritos obviamente una discusión llevo a la otra. Los gemelos odian pelearse y molestarse con el otro, pero siempre hay reconciliaciones que pueden llegar a volverse prohibidas. (Pinecest)
_Si no te agrada o no te gusta el pinecest pues no lo leas, los gustos no dañan a nadie y ademas no influyen en tu vida personal, así que no debes molestarte en dejar comentarios fuera de lugar sobre lo "grotesco" que es esta pareja o viceversa._

 **Disclaimer: Gravity falls ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra del grandioso Alex Hirsch la historia si es es de mi autoria.**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Discussions

One-Shot

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Mabel azoto la puerta de la habitación hecha una furia y se lanzo a la cama ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Estaba molesta con su hermano, ella no era una niña, sabia cuidarse. No entendía porque su comportamiento sobre el viaje escolar, ¿desde cuándo él le decía que usar? El estaba tomando una aptitud ridícula y eso le molestaba. Escucho como el garaje se abría y se levanto de la cama para mirar por la ventana, el auto de su padre estaba saliendo de la cochera, vio a Dipper en el asiento del piloto, también se le notaba en su rostro que estaba muy molesto por la discusión que acababan de tener, seguro iría a relajarse por algún lado.

Vio como el garaje se cerraba automáticamente y el auto desaparecía por la calle, suspiro y se dejo caer nuevamente a la cama con sus ojos aguados. Odiaba discutir se esa manera con Dipper, pero ambos eran de carácter fuerte y totalmente obstinados, especialmente su gemelo. Se supone que sus padres les habían dado permiso para ir al viaje escolar antes de irse en un viaje de negocios, ellos irían a una isla antes de que comenzaran vacaciones de verano e irse a Gravity Falls.

Mabel se voltea para mirar el techo y suspirar, la discusión había empezado después de que ambos comenzaran a empacar sus cosas, Dipper era un chico muy sobre protector con ella, desde que habían entrado a la secundaria y cuando se dio cuenta de los trajes baños provocativos que ella llevaría, se volvió loco y obviamente no se quedo callada. Una cosa llevo a la otra, dejaron de lado el tema de su ropa, para comenzar a sacarse cosas a la cara, como el hecho de Mabel sacaba malas notas, su actitud infantil e inocente y de que Dipper no tenía muchos amigos, de que era aburrido con eso de los estudios y viceversa.

La chica, frunció el ceño, se acostó de lado dejando caer su mano por fuera de la cama, acaricio a Pato quien dormía en su colchoneta o cama al lado de ella, el cerdo dormía plácidamente inconsciente de los sentimientos de tristeza y molestia que tenía su ama, Mabel a veces se sorprendía del sueño pesado que tenía el cerdo. Cerró sus ojos y cayo totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los ojos le pesaban y comenzó a sentir frió, abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana. Miro su reloj de mesa y se sorprendió de la hora, eran las 8 de la noche ¿había dormido tanto? Cuando cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormida apenas eran solo la 1 de la tarde. Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación con pato siguiéndola, pato fue a la cocina para comer de su plato. Mabel encendió las luces ya que la casa estaba en total oscuras, lo que significa que Dipper no había llegado. Fue al garaje y como había sospechado el auto no estaba.

Saco su teléfono celular de su bolsillo, solo había un mensaje de su madre diciéndole que ellos estaban bien y que la llamaría más tarde. Busco el numero de su gemelo en los contactos y comenzó a llamarlo.

 _El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible, porfavor llame más tarde._

La chica maldijo en voz baja, al escuchar la contestadora ¿dónde estaba Dipper y porque no contestaba su teléfono?. Guardo el celular y fue a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer, la preocupación comenzaba a rugirle el estomago.

Eran las 9:30 y no había señales de su hermano, volvió a marcarle, comenzando a desesperarse al escuchar nuevamente la contestadora. ¿Será que algo le había pasado? Se levanto del mueble totalmente preocupada y camino hacia la ventana, estaba comenzando a llover, mordió su labio inferior a punto de llorar por la preocupación. Si en una hora Dipper no llegaba, ella llamaría a la policía.

Miro nuevamente su teléfono y cuando vio unas luces meterse por la ventana miro rápidamente hacia afuera, su corazón sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a Dipper abrir el garaje y entrar a la casa, salió corriendo hacia la cochera y se cruzo de brazos mirando molesta al castaño, quien salía del auto y aseguraba las puertas con el control remoto del carro, dipper solo la miro dándose cuenta que estaba molesta.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—dijo molesta

—Solo fui a la biblioteca y luego a un parque a pensar—dijo cerrando la puerta del piloto, el portón se había cerrado.

— ¿Sabes qué horas son Dipper pines?—Dijo seria.

—Ahm.. ¿Son las 10:45?—dijo alzando una ceja mirando su teléfono.

—Sí, te fuiste a la 1:00 pm y mira la hora en que estas llegando ¡Sabes cuan preocupada estaba!—Le grito comenzando a llorar. Dipper la miro sorprendido por su reacción.

—Oye, Mabel yo...Lo siento solo—balbuceo un poco acercándose a ella

— ¿Lo siento?... ¿¡solo dices lo siento!? ¡Yo iba a llamar a la policía!...—Mabel lo miro a los ojos —Odio discutir contigo Dipp…pero, tu a veces me tratas como una niña sin saber que puedo defenderme sola, siento que te olvida que tu y yo ayudamos a salvar el mundo de un demonio triangular—lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y con la voz totalmente rota— Siempre estoy celosa de ti, eres el mejor en todo lo que haces, y yo solo arruino las cosas, se que tienes razón en cuanto lo torpe, tonta e infantil que soy pero..!—sintió lo brazos de su hermano en su cintura y su cabeza en su cuello, Mabel callo en el alto y abrió sus ojos sorprendida dejándose hacer. Dipper era más alto que ella, pero a pesar de eso, sus cuerpos se moldeaban perfectamente, el chico apretó mas la cintura de su hermana que cavia perfectamente en sus brazos, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y se mantuvieron callados por unos minutos escuchando las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el techo del garaje, Mabel escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su gemelo.

—No eres una tonta, eres mi hermana gemela, la chica más genial que conozco—se separo un poco y la miro a los ojos—Lamento haberte gritado…pero…estoy celoso Mabs—la chica lo miro un poco sorprendida y confundida.

— ¿Celoso de que dipp?

—De que otros chicos te coman con la mirada y de que quiera sobrepasarse contigo—coloco una mano en su mejilla y acerco su rostro al de su hermana—Yo…me gustas mucho Mabel y no como mi hermana gemela... si no como un hombre ama a una mujer—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Dipp…—fue callada por los labios del castaño, cerró los ojos aun un poco sorprendida por la repentina declaración ¿por eso se había molestado esta tarde?

El beso fue dulce y lento, Dipper se sentía feliz porque Mabel le había correspondido rápidamente, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos un poco sonrojados, el chico miro cada centímetro del rostro de su hermana pensando que era muy hermosa, que sus ojos que eran iguales a los de el eran preciosos, Mabel mordió su labio inferior y dirigía sus ojos también sus labios deseando mas, Dipper entendió el mensaje rápidamente y junto nuevamente sus labios. El beso se torno desesperado, y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla violenta en sus bocas. Sus respiraciones se hicieron mas rápidas, el comenzaron a sentir calor por todo sus cuerpos y que sus ropas era una molestia para sentirse más cerca de lo que ya estaban.

Sin romper el beso, caminaron a pasos torpes hacia la mesa que estaba atrás de ellos, habían algunas cajas de herramientas y potes de plástico que su padre tenía en el garaje. Dipper separo sus labios de los de Mabel y con su brazo, y deslico todo lo que estaba en la mesa hacia un lado, escucharon como las cosas cayeron al suelo y que seguramente habían desparramado por todo el lugar.

Mabel volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Dipper y deslizo sus brazos su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con sus uña, acaricio su cabello entre sus dedos; sintio las manos de su hermano apretarle los glúteos para después ir bajando hacia sus muslos y alzarla, ella rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo se abrazo a sus caderas con sus piernas, Dipper la sentó en la mesa recostándola un poco en ella. El beso era apasionado y desesperado, demostrando cuanto habían deseado ese momento y cuanto había esperando por que sucediera, suspiro cuando las manos de su gemelo acariciaban sus muslos de manera lenta, para después entrar por su blusa y acariciar su espalda.

La chica Suspiro de placer por las acaricias en su espalda, era una tortura sentir las manos de dipper acariciarla con tanta calma, ella presentía que estaba memorizando cada curva y parte de su piel por la manera en como la tocaba. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos sintiendo la respiración acelerada del otro en sus rostros.

—Dipper—dijo entre suspiros cuando comenzó a besarle el cuello y su mano apretó su seno izquierdo por encima del sostén.

—Mabel…te amo—dijo con la respiración agitada subiendo por su cuello, mejillas y depositar nuevamente un beso en sus labios y la chica se separo un poco mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo Dipper—respondió colocando una mano en su mejilla y besarlo.

Mabel con sus manos abrió de un tirón la camisa de botones de color rojo de su gemelo, escuchando como la tela se rompía los botones caían al suelo por la violencia que uso para desgarrarla, Dipper se quito la camisa con rapidez lazándola al suelo y dando suspiros mientras sentía como las pequeñas manos de su hermana acariciaban su torso desnudo y sus músculos a causa de sus entrenamientos en el futbol. Le quito la blusa de color fucsia, y miro un sostén de encaje negro con una estrella fugaz en uno de las copas que le dio cierta risa, su hermana aun era muy infantil y eso le encantaba.

—Deja de reírte…es mi sostén favorito—dijo frunciendo el seño.

—Para mí, todos tus sostenes y ropa interior serán mis favoritos Mabs—dijo sonriendo pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a la castaña, con la ayuda de Mabel desabrocho su sostén y cuando los senos quedaron al aire y totalmente a su merced, Dipper la beso nuevamente y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente, excitándose con los suspiros y leves gritos de Mabel cuando acaricia sus pezones con lentitud y los pellizcaba levemente. Dejo sus labios y comenzó a torturar un seno con su boca

Recorrió con su lengua lentamente el pezón de manera circular, alrededor de este, sintiendo como se endurecía a causa de la excitación, sintió las manos de su hermana en su cabello y escucho sus gemidos y suspiros; dejo el seno derecho y ocupo su atención en el izquierdo succionando la aureola y mordisqueando el punto rosa en su boca totalmente endurecido, su nombre salió de los labios de Mabel como una melodía totalmente erótica y excitante para sus oídos logrando que la entrepierna le doliera un poco más. Capturo sus labios nuevamente mientras seguía acariciando el seno derecho.

Mabel desabrocho con desespero su correa y el botón de su pantalón, rompió el beso para lanzar un gruñido cuando la castaña agarro su miembro viril totalmente despierto, lo saco de sus bóxers y escucho como la chica trago grueso por su tamaño.

—Mabel...Agh—gruño y suspiro cuando sintió como acariciaba la punta con sus dedos y comenzaba a masajearlo de arriba a abajo de manera lenta.

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?—dijo muriéndose el labio inferior un poro sonrojada, mirando como Dipper suspiraba y gemía un poco.

—Si...lo estás haciendo bien—dijo con dificultad. Las acaricias pasaron de lentas y tortuosas a rápidas—Espera Mabel—agarro su mano, cuando sintió que iba a explotar, aun no quería llegar al climax, la miro a los ojos para sonreírle divertido y comenzó desabrochar el short de blue jeans de la chica.

—Dipper que…—se alzo un poco dejando que su gemelo agarra entre la orillas de su short y lo bajara lentamente junto con sus bragas. Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada cuando se sintió observada, estaba totalmente desnuda y expuesta, totalmente entregada a él y entregada a su merced.

—No te avergüences…—beso su frente con dulzura y luego las junto mirándola a los ojos— Para mí, siempre serás perfecta—le dio un beso en los labios, y luego las mejillas, Mabel lanzo un leve sonrisa sintiéndose un poco más tranquila.

Dejo un recorrido de besos y chupones desde sus clavículas, el centro de sus senos y fue bajando por su abdomen, ella se recostó un poco en la mesa mordiendo su labio inferior lanzando suspiros, se sintió extraña entre sus piernas, era como si _palpitara_ algo dentro de su intimidad. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando el teléfono de Mabel comenzó a sonar. Se miraron un momento y la chica agarro el teléfono mirando la pantalla.

—Es mama—dijo mirando un poco preocupada a Dipper

—Dile que estoy dormido—dijo siguiendo con la mirada como Mabel contestaba el teléfono recostando sus codos en la mesa, rotando un poco su tronco, aun estando las caderas de dipper entre las piernas de ella.

— ¿Hola?—contesto.

— _¡Hola cariño! Dime, ¿Dipper está contigo? ¿Cómo están?_ —Se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola mama, No, Dipp está dormido y si, nos estamos portando ¡AH!—dio un grito cuando sintió la lengua de su hermano en su clítoris.

— _¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Está todo en orden?_

—S-si, todo está bien—miro a su hermano sorprendida y avergonzada, el chico solo la mira y sonríe divertido—es que…una cucaracha me paso por los pies—Dipper se ríe en silencio ante la mirada de reproche que le manda Mabel

— _Está bien linda, tu padre manda saludos. Cuando dipper despierte mañana dile que lo llamare para saber cómo esta_

—S-Si mama…yo le digo—dijo con un poco de dificultad apretando el borde de la mesa mirando los ojos de Dipper mientras este torturaba su clítoris con su lengua.

— ¿ _Hija, te escucho muy agitada, seguro estas bien?_

—Si mama estoy bien, debo colgar, adiós.—dijo desesperada echando su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo leves espasmos de placer en su cuerpo y bajo el teléfono de su oreja para dejar de apretar el borde de la mesa y tapar su boca y no dejar salir los gemidos.

— _¡Vale cariño, Pórtense bien tu y Dipper! Adiós!—_ Mabel colgó rápidamente dejando el teléfono aun de lado.

— ¡Oh dios Dipper! —grito arqueándose sobre la mesa cuando la lengua de su gemelo, sus pies se tensaron

Llevo sus manos hacia los mechones de Dipper y los apretó cuando sintió su lengua introducirse en su vagina repetidas veces, su cabeza daba vueltas y quedaba totalmente en blanco, se sentía muy bien; tan bien que iba a volverse loca. Esa llamada de su madre, junto con la tortura que le brindaba su hermano en intimidad le dio cierta adrenalina por casi ser descubiertos, cosa que le gusto un poco y le excito de sobremanera.

— ¡Ah! D-Dipper—gimió su nombre cuando succiono su clítoris e introdujo un dedo en su interior movimiendolo circularmente.

—Casi nos descubren—dijo un poco divertido parándose e inclinándose hacia su hermana sin dejar de introducir sus dedos y jugar con su vagina, da una risa cuando Mabel lo golpea en el pecho luego lo mira fijamente y se muerde el labio inferior lanzo un gemido.

—Dipp…te necesito—dijo mirándolo a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada.

—Mabel...no tengo protección—dijo avergonzado, tragando grueso, la voz de Mabel sonaba muy erotica.

—No te preocupes, me tomo la píldora, por favor.. te quiero dentro de mi Dipper—El castaño se sonroja por sus palabras, la besa con desespero para quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer completamente, se acomodo entre sus piernas. Ambos gimieron cuando acaricio la intimidad de Mabel con su miembro. Introdujo la punta lentamente en su intimidad, y fue entrando despacio.

Dipper apoyo sus codos en la mesa mientras seguía entrando lentamente en el interior de Mabel, cuando sintió como la virginidad de su hermana ahora le pertenecía y ella derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas por el dolor, en la beso en las mejillas y se quedo quito esperando que el dolor pasara. La miro a los ojos y limpio sus ojos con los pulgares.

— ¿Te hice mucho daño? ¿Quieres que continúe?—dijo mirándola a los ojos un poco preocupado, Mabel se sintió desfallecer y morir de amor con esa pregunta y su expresión, ella solo lo beso despacio y abrazo su cuello con sus brazos.

—Estoy bien siempre y cuando sea contigo—respondiendo sonriente, y ambos volvieron a besarse estando totalmente seguros que se habían obsesionados por los labios del otro, cerro sus ojos y lanzo un leve gemidos, cuando sintió como el castaño comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Comenzó despacio, tratando de no lastimar a Mabel, se sentía en el cielo, era una sensación totalmente nueva, no era la primera vez que tenía relaciones con una mujer, pero el sentimiento de felicidad y de querer memorizar cada curva, escuchar cada silaba de Mabel era totalmente nuevo. La amaba, deseaba muchísimo a su hermana gemela y ahora ella totalmente suya.

Empezó a moverse un poco más rápido, cuando su gemela comenzaba a pedirle que fuera más rápido, entrelazo sus dedos y beso su cuello sintiéndose totalmente excitado y emocionado por como su nombre salía entre gemidos de los labios de su hermana. Se movía muy rápido, tanto que la mesa comenzó a rechinar por la velocidad de sus embestidas, la miro a los ojos y miro el rostro totalmente extasiado y sonrojado de la castaña guardando esa imagen totalmente erótica en su memoria, él el beso ahogando sus gruñidos y los gemidos la chica.

Sintió como Mabel mordía su labio inferior y como sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda, lo cual no le causaba dolor si no cierto placer, estaba a punto de llegar al climax, así que aumento la velocidad de sus caderas y mordió levemente el pezón de la chica cuando esta arqueo su espalda.

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, Mabel apretó la mano de Dipper con sus dedos y ambos gritaron el nombre del otro cuando llegaron al climax. La chica trataba de calmar su respiración sintiendo como el semen de su gemelo la llenaba en su interior y de cómo el separaba sus sexos.

Se bajo de la mesa sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina, y lanzo risas cuando el chico la cargo en sus brazos estilo princesa y la subía por las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a la su habitación, agradecía enormemente el estilo de vida de sus padres en su interior. Se acostaron en la cama de Mabel mirando como el cerdo estaba totalmente dormido y sin darse cuenta de nada.

Mabel recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su gemelo, y Dipper los arropo con una semana para después besar la frente de la castaña, luego, ella subió su rostro y se besaron nuevamente para sonreírse.

—Te quiero mucho mabs—dijo el chico acariciando su cabello totalmente feliz.

—Yo te quiero mas Dippi!—dijo divertido apretando mas el abrazando a su hermano.

Cerraron sus ojos disfrutando de la compañía del otro y recordando el encuentro que habían tenido hace unos minutos en el garaje. Sonrieron, aun con la esperanza de que a pesar de ser gemelos, podrían llevar esa relación hacia adelante, sin importarles la opinión de los demás, quien sabe, tal vez cuando se vayan a vivir a Gravity falls como ellos planeaban desde niños vivirían mucho mejor con la compañía del otro.

o

o

o

o

* * *

Bueno, este fue mi primer lemon, espero les haya gustado. No me pregunte porque me gusta pareja, solo se que me gusta y es lo que importa.

Espero les haya gustado :)

¿Reviews?


End file.
